She hates me
by SunakoChan14
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha se detestan, no se soportan! lo que no esperan es que por obra del destino ...mejor dicho por obra mia xD... se junten por hacer un trabajo en parejas... soy nueva así que no sean malitos conmigo y lean mi historia
1. prólogo

She fucking hates me~

Como obviamente sabrán Inuyasha no me pertenece; soy nueva aquí, he leído demasiadas historias así que decidí subir una, así que no sean malos por favor TT^TT

los () son mi opinion

los espacios subrayados es lo que piensan los personajes

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Un día como todos los demás, me desperté temprano en la mañana, me puse el uniforme y baje a desayunar para luego poder ir a la escuela; siempre la misma rutina aburrida, estoy cansada! siempre las mismas mañanas en las que no paraba de repetir lo mismo constantemente, (te entiendo T^T) lo único que podría decir que es divertido de hacer todo esto es poder ver a mi mejor amiga Sango, aunque últimamente se ha alejado un poco de mi por estar con él, el más mujeriego y pervertido chico de nuestra escuela: Miroku, después de este estaba el maldito de Inuyasha, se podría decir que su mejor amigo de toda la vida; en fin, estaba diciendo que extraño a Sango, la verdad no entiendo que es lo que le ve a él, pero bueno ese es su problema no el mío, lo único que sé es que a Miroku se le ve por encima que no le quiere hacer ningún daño y eso espero ¬¬  lo tengo en la mira! ¬¬  la otra vez no paraba de seguirme para que le hablara de no sé qué cosa sobre Sango, y que le arreglara una cita con ella, fue por eso que me di cuenta de que no había nada de malo en que ellos dos estuvieran juntos; ese ya es un tema aparte no se como empece hablando de eso o.o, el problema aquí es nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha, el chico más popular y codiciado del colegio, tiene excelentes calificaciones, es atractivo no lo puedo negar es uno de los mejores deportistas de la escuela y tiene como novia a la más popular y la mas "bonita" chica del equipo de porristas, la mayoría de los chicos están detrás de ella; en realidad esto suena como un cliché de una película, en la que el chico se enamora de una de las mas tontas y popular porrista de la escuela y luego termina con una rechazada que al final se vuelve popular por una extraña razón, no me imagino con que desadaptada se irá a quedar este idiota, me divierte la idea de pensarlo xD no se si les habré dicho porque mi odio hacia él, pues eso es porque es un idiota egocéntrico, siempre esta alegándome el muy maldito, al igual que su estúpida novia ¬¬ al parecer están hechos el uno para el otro, ok no, su relación no creo que sea tan estable como parece, ella es una descerebrada que se mete con cualquiera aun teniendo un novio sexy, y él me imagino que lo sabe pero no creo que le importe mucho, es un misterio como sigue con ella oÓ, en fin después de todo lo que he dicho creo que entenderán un poco lo que vivo a diario y es por eso que estoy cansada, solo espero que algo inesperado suceda (?). (Ni te imaginas que sucederá e.e)

* * *

><p>que tal les parece? *O*<p>

no sean malitos T^T y dejen review :3


	2. Chapter 1

holaa! este es el segundo capitulo *O* no lo hubiera continuado si no me hubieran dejado review, y es enserio ;; gracias a ustedes fue que lo continue xD

roosrey: tu fuiste la primera que me dejo un review y eso me hizo feliz ;; xD, espero que te siga gustando la historia *-*

: aqui traje el primer capitulo .! y espero que te guste *O*

nenamoxaleessli: gracias! y claro que te puedo ayudar ^^

Jises Malfoy-Zabini-Nott: wiiiiii! me estas leyendo .! xD espero que te guste mi fic, tanto como a mi me gusta el tuyo .!

espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado así que lean! :DD

* * *

><p>Clase de biología…<p>

Bueno chicos en este semestre harán un proyecto con una pareja, este definirá el 75% de su nota final, tendrán todo un mes para realizarlo.

La mayoría se quedaron callados al escuchar lo que el maestro anunciaba; no creo que les entusiasme mucho la idea de tener que hacer un trabajo durante todo un mes, ni a mí me entusiasma aunque esta sea mi materia favorita. 

— Pero yo seré el que escoja las parejas de trabajo e.e — miró el maestro maliciosamente

— Ahhhh ¬¬ — *queja del salón*

Al parecer a nadie le agrada la idea, a mi me da igual, solo espero que me toque con Sango o Ayame :3 

— Señorita Sango! Su pareja del semestre será Miroku

— Ayame tu pareja será Bankotsu- les decía el profesor a mis amigas

Oh, pero que gran suerte tengo 

— Kykio… — el maestro se quedó pensando y viendo la lista de estudiantes

Que no me toque con la bruja, que no me toque con la bruja… rezaba Kagome en su pupitre(xDD)

— Tu pareja será Higurashi — O.O Kagome quedo estupefacta en su puesto mirando hacia Kykio

— Noo, disculpen, pero ya se quien es la pareja perfecta de la señorita Higurashi, Kykio, tu pareja será Takeru Hiiragizawa- dijo el maestro

— Ufff *Kagome suspiró con alivio*, al menos no me tocara estar con Kykio todo un mes, prefiero que mi pareja sea Taisho a que me toque con ella u.u — aunque haya dicho esto último como un sarcasmo no notó que lo dijo en voz alta.

— Enserio Higurashi? Ok, su pareja será Taisho, yo planeaba que su pareja fuera Hoyo pero como usted quiera e.e — otra vez la sonrisa maliciosa del profesor ¬¬ él sabe de los inconvenientes entre Taisho y yo, los cuales han ocurrido durante todo este semestre, y me imagino que ahora se está vengando que todo por lo que pasó en su clase pasada D: es más, lo que paso fue prácticamente culpa del engreído D: no la mía!

_*flashback* _

_Clase de Química… (Las clases de biología y química son dictadas por el mismo profesor)_

_Oye Higurashi! Quítate de aquí! Yo llegue primero! _

_demasiado tarde Taisho, yo llegue al mismo tiempo que tu, no me puedes mover de aquí — dijo Kagome sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña. _

_Toda la clase se encontraba haciendo un experimento y para este necesitaban de sulfato de sodio, lamentablemente solo quedaba un poco en el frasco y los únicos que faltaban por echarle de este, eran los grupos de Kagome e Inuyasha._

_Dámelo! Yo lo necesito más! _

_Y quien puede afirmar que lo necesitas más que yo? — dijo Kagome al borde de la desesperación._

_Pues yo! Así que ahora dame eso! — al arrebatarle el frasco a Kagome, este se fue hacia atrás derramando demasiadas sustancias en el piso haciendo que la clase entera tuviera que salir urgentemente de ahí. Después de eso los castigaron a los dos haciendo que estos tuvieran que limpiar el desastre que habían causado cuando terminara la jornada de clases._

_*Fin del flashback*_

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron con los ojos rayados al escuchar que serian parejas y luego se acercaron al puesto del profesor para quejarse con él.

— Disculpe profesor pero nosotros no podemos estar juntos! — dijeron al unísono

— Están inconformes con su pareja? e.e

— Pues si! Y mucho! — dijo Inuyasha mientras que miraba a Kagome con los ojos rayados

— Sii, yo no debería de estar con este idio… — Kagome se tapo la boca antes de poder insultar a Inuyasha en frente del profesor.

— Con este qué? Señorita Higurashi? — miró el maestro con tono de superioridad

— Con este maravilloso chico

— Jejejeje — rió Inuyasha al ver que ella no podía insultarlo en un momento así

— Y tú de qué te ríes? ¬¬**

**— **Qué? No puedo reírme? ¬¬**

Antes de que pudieran armar otra pelea el profesor los interrumpió.

— Lo lamento, pero ya todos los chicos tienen designadas a sus parejas.

— Y por qué no hacemos un cambio entre otras parejas? — dijo Kagome mientras se le formaba un rayito de esperanza en sus ojos.

— Sii! Entre Sango y Miroku! Así yo quedaría con mi amigo y esta cosa que está a mi lado quedaría con su amiga! — dijo Inuyasha emocionado

— Oye! No me llames cosa! Pero debo admitirlo, si es una buena idea.

— Está bien, yo dejare que intercambien pero solo si sus amigos están de acuerdo.

Después de lo que dijo, el profesor gritó los nombres de la otra pareja y ellos se acercaron a él.

— Les gustaría cambiar de pareja con Kagome e Inuyasha?

— Emm… pues… — ambos miraron a sus amigos y les sonrieron con temor.

— Ok, se quedaran así como están — dijo el profesor aunque Miroku y Sango no le hayan dado respuesta alguna.

— Pero si ellos no respondieron nada! — decia Kagome aun con su rayito de esperanza

— Sí, pero dudaron, así que ustedes dos se quedaran como están y ya no hay vuelta atrás, les quedó claro? Ya no quiero verlos peleando, los quiero ver haciendo un buen trabajo! Y no un escándalo como suelen hacer! —esto último lo dijo casi en un grito haciendo que estos dos se fueran a sus puestos bien callados.

Después pasaron unos minutos, y sonó el timbre que anunciaba la salida de clases, así que Sango se acercó a su amiga temerosamente sin decir una sola palabra.

— SAAAANGO! — dijo su amiga con los ojos casi en llamas y una voz un tanto tenebrosa.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento TT-TT pero es que no todos los días tienes la suerte de estar con la persona que te gusta en el proyecto que definirá tu nota final! TT-TT

— Lo sé, lo sé, siento ser tan egoísta contigo sabiendo que te gusta ese pervertido, pero en realidad no quiero estar con Inuyasha TT-TT

— Lo siento amiga, pero te tocara estar con el chico que mas odias durante todo un mes, y no podrás hacer nada al respecto.

— Gracias Sango eso sí que me reconforta ¬¬

* * *

><p>y He aquí el comienzo de todo… xDD<p>

les gusto? dejen review y me dicen que le agrego o que le quito a la historia *-*


End file.
